


Sundays are still Perfect (with you)

by allthejaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jaeyong, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthejaeyong/pseuds/allthejaeyong
Summary: Taeyong decides Sunday is a beautiful day. Yes, until he wakes up finding his favorite vase broken on the ground.He looks at his son totally engrossed with playing a game and then his husband busying himself with a cellphone.So who's the culprit?





	Sundays are still Perfect (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I made a one shot based on the my broken flower vase prompt on twitter. I love domestic Jaeyong so much uwu. hope you all like it!

~ ❤ ~

Sundays have always been a beautiful day for Taeyong. A day where he doesn't have to rush things, wake up early and prepare the day for his lovely family. 

Jaehyun is always the one who wakes up early during Sundays and so he doesn't fret about the fact that the other side of his bed is empty...instead he snuggles closely to the pillow above his head inhaling all of his husband's scent. Sighing and smiling contently in the process. 

Daamin wakes up early during Sundays too, the day where his Dad doesn't have to leave home for work and spends it entirely with him to play and cuddle around. Taeyong sees a memory of their son pouting everytime he has to bid goodbye to his father and go to school. Jaehyun would smiling fondly at him while ruffling his hair, bidding a small goodbye and kisses both of them in the forehead. "I'll see you tonight, beautiful." he would whisper to Taeyong's ear and he would giggle, punching his husband's arm lightly before shoving him out of the house. It's just perfect.

 

Taeyong hears soft giggles and small runnings down the house. The door to their room must be ajar as he can hear Daamin's faint "Daddy!" while laughing at some antics Jaehyun must have been doing. The young father smiles wider and burries his face onto Jaehyun's pillow determined to take another hour of sleep with a picture of his beautiful family flashing before his mind. 

He might have heard a loud thud and a broken noise before giving in slumber but he chooses to brush it off at the back of his mind.  
That would be for later, he thinks before completely falling asleep.

 

The next time Taeyong wakes up, the sun was quite up high and he was blinded by the lights passing through the glass window. He groans, stands up and closes the curtain halfway before stretching out his limbs almost knocking off the lamp on their bedside table. 

He smiles and picks up the sticky note posted on it with cute doodles from his husband's handwriting. 

"Today I'll love you even better.  
Good morning love.❤"

It says and Taeyong snorts at the cheesy antic. Jaehyun never fails to make his heart flutter every single time. 

He quickly puts on his slippers and gets in the bathroom to wash his face and brush. He doesn't fail to notice the silent atmosphere downstairs though which suddenly piqued his interest. 

He starts descending down, his hair still tousled all over the place as he tried combing then with his hands.He yawns before reaching the last step to their living room.

Taeyong's brows raised at the scene.

His 7-year old son Daamin was trasfixed at the tv screen, hands tapping at the game controller he was holding with his legs dangling on the couch. There was a small pout playing on his lips and Taeyong takes into account that his shoulders are somewhat shaking. 

And then there was his husbad Jaehyun,leaning in at their dining table, eyes never leaving his phone as Taeyong scans him from head to toe. His hair was neatly combed, he smelled like fresh shower and he's wearing the top Taeyong had bought him once during Christmas. 

If it was an ordinary day, no if it was an ordinary Sunday, Taeyong would have jumped on his husband right then, kiss him goodmorning and snuggle into his handsome son on the couch but the next scene that caught his eyes were telling him otherwise. 

No, it wasn't an ordinary Sunday because there, laid on their shinny marble floor was a broken vase scattered into pieces, he takes into account that it wasn't just an ordinary vase, it was that vase his grandmother had passed down on him as wedding gift. 

Taeyong bits down a loud groan and starts tapping on his foot. His eyes going back and forth to his husband and his son who were still acting oblivous at the moment. 

"So,care to tell me what happened here?" he continues to tap, this time he has his arms crossed above his chest eyeing Jaehyun who looks at him while biting his lower lip and his son who's pouting his whole mouth while looking at him with a strange expression.

Taeyong finally groans and sighs but doesn't say anything. Instead,he goes straight to the fridge and takes a pitcher, pours it in a glass and gulps down the water. 

He hears small steps and a faint whisper. He steals a glance at the back and sees Daamin already sitting on his Daddy's lap, whispering something while Jaehyun smiles weakly and ruffles his hair.

"Stay here big boy." Jaehyun says and Taeyong was quick to turn around and finish his drink. 

Long arms snake around his waist and a hot breath tickles his neck when Jaehyun leans in giving him a warm backhug. 

"Goodmorning, love." he whispers. 

"What's good in the morning when I see my grandma's vase scattered on the floor." he snaps earning a deep sigh from Jaehyun. 

"Shhh...he says he was sorry." 

Taeyong's brows raised at the information and looks back at his son who seems to be having an internal battle within himself while staring straight into the broken vase. He sighs and finally leans in to Jaehyun's embrace taking all the warmth it can give as Jaehyun hugs him tighter. 

"You did not even clean it up." 

"Sorry, I think you have to see it so he can learn from it." Jaehyun says kissing the back of his neck "I made sure he doesn't leave the couch though so he won't step on it." he adds and both of them finally turns back to face the 7-year old. 

"Honey, don't go near it okay? Daddy will clean it up for you." Taeyong speaks up and almost snorts when his son jumps in surprise at the sudden call. Daamin eyes him wide and nods for about ten times. Jaehyun laughs. 

"Stop laughing and clean it up!" he hits his arm before shoving his husband away to clean up the mess. Jaehyun groans and steals a quick peck before leaving. 

 

"Hey baby, do you have anything to say to Papa?" Taeyong kneels down to look at their son's eyes sincerely. Daamin starts pouting again and Taeyong sees a pool of tears slowly forming his eyes. This time, their son nods for about five times. 

"Ssh! don't cry baby. What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry Papa! I-I didn't mean to! Please don't get angry." the kid starts sobbing and Taeyong's heart melt before giving him a big hug. 

"Ssh! Stop crying okay? I'm not angry, Papa is just upset."

"W-will you forgive me Papa?"

"You'll have to tell me what happened first and I'll forgive you. You know I will." he coos and pulls back to look at Daamin's face once again. 

That moment, Jaehyun comes in with a broom, a dustpan and a vaccum to clean up the broken pieces. 

"I-I was running around because Daddy was chasing me..." Daamin starts off and Taeyong looks at his husband who was cleaning up with a playful smile on his face. 

"And then what happened?"

"I wasn't looking at my direction so I bumped on the table and the vase fell down. I'm sorry Papa! I didn't mean to." their son was about to start crying again so Taeyong coos him and wipes away the tears on this face. 

"Daddy saved me first because I was about to fall too so the vase got broken." 

"Really? He did?" Taeyong grins, eyeing Jaehyun who is now standing proudly infront of them with a big grin on his face. 

"Of course I did. I'm the best Dad you know." he says and Taeyong snorts before playfully kicking him. 

Jaehyun laughs, sets aside what he was doing and pulls out a chair, urging Taeyong to sit on his lap while Daamin sits on his own. The three of them giggles and Taeyong kisses the back of their son's hair.

"Am I forgiven Papa?"

"Of course you are honey, you owned up for your mistakes and we are proud of you." 

"Really? Am I a big boy now?"

"Yes you are honey...yes you are."

"So can I be a big brother now too?" Daamin looks back to his parents with big hopeful eyes and Taeyong was left speechless. 

"What?"

"Daddy says I can be a big brother if I become a big boy! Can I be a big brother now Papa?" 

Taeyong was still speechless and he tries his hardest not wack Jaehyun's head who is now laughing at the back of his neck.

 

"Jung Jaehyun..." he groans. 

"What?" his husband continues to laugh as Daamin started talking once again.

"Daddy and I were playing big brother and baby brother...he was the big brother so he started chasing me around because I am the baby brother and that's why I bumped on the table and the vase got broken."

"Jung Jaehyun!" Taeyong does wack Jaehyun on the head after that. 

"What? Yunho hyung used to chase me a lot when we were kids! I broke the big, antique flower pot Father bought that time too." 

"I should have known. God, I should have known." Taeyong shakes his head and sighs in defeat. 

Jaehyun snorts back again and kisses his hair, Taeyong leans back and lets him do it for about five times. Daamin starts singing a children song he learned from school and Jaehyun hums along brushing the side of Taeyong's legs in the process. 

Perfect. Taeyong thinks again.

He smiles widely resting his head on Jaehyun's right shoulder while closing his eyes. The broken vase was completely forgotten, replacing it is picture of this perfect moment, a family he had always dreamed of and he has achieved. Nothing can express how happy and content he is right now. 

"I love you." Jaehyun whispers. 

"I love you too." he murmurs back and smiles. 

 

Taeyong decides Sunday is still a beautiful day. Yup, even if he wakes up with his favorite vase broken on the ground and the culprit be either his son Daamin or his husband Jung Jaehyun. 

 

the end ❤


End file.
